Historically, people have experienced music using their sense of hearing. Earbuds, speakers, and other audio emitting devices are positioned proximate or in (e.g., ears) the body of the user to allow the user to experience the audio (e.g., music) by hearing.
However, people also love the experience of live music, in part because they love how the music feels as it resonates through the body. Current systems and devices that allow a user to feel music are limited to devices that take an entire audio output and activate an actuator (e.g., for vibration) corresponding to particular features of the audio or fluctuations in the audio. In some cases, these systems and devices are mounted in garments, in or on furniture, or in rooms. Although these devices may allow a person to experience music on the go, these systems and devices do not allow a user to haptically experience the complexity and intensity of the music at various octaves, frequencies, and powers at various sites on the body.
Thus, there is a need for new and useful devices, systems, and complex or sophisticated methods for vibrationally sensing audio.